I stand alone
by sonicash
Summary: Davis has lost someone he really cares about. And now he is faced with confused emotions. Where will he go from here?
1. Default Chapter

A

**A/N: I've been looking at the previous episodes and got an idea... so I thought it would be cool to write about it. Well I hate putting things in timelines, anyway... this happens when the Digidestined go to destroy the Digimon Emperor's base... so there you have it. This fic is mainly the crazy ideas running in my head, and I don't know where the rest of the story will go... well... here we go!!!**

Davis Motomiya watched as his guardian was being literally squeezed to death by the mutated digimon known as Chimeramon, his teeth were clenched together trying to show his anger. He wished he could help his friend... if anything happened to him... he didn't know what he do... 

He lowered his gaze... his eyes falling to the sandy floor (a/n: They were after all in the desert) his hands clenched into tight fists. If the Digimon Emperor was there, he'd... beat some sense into him.... that was for sure. He then lifted his gaze back to the fight, and his eyes flashed with a bit of fear in them... Magnamon didn't seem to have any strength left... Davis mouth hung open. His mind was screaming at him to do something... he couldn't think of a thing except that he may lose his best friend. 

"No..." Davis refused to believe it, he didn't want to believe it. He was going to lose his best friend... and all he could do was watch... 

Then out of nowhere a black creature flew out and tackled Chimeramon, and for a moment... just a moment Davis' eyes shone with hope. He raised his fist in front of him, as if holding onto hope itself with a death like vice grip. Davis smile brightened up like a thousand suns shining at once, and he knew if Magnamon could just break free of the hold then they might still win. He looked at the hand that held his partner only to find it... empty! His smile then lit up even more... until he saw the black winged digimon being hit, then another... a small green type digimon. Davis squinted his eyes and he noticed who it was... Wormmon! So where was Ken?!

Davis anger went to an all time high... Ken wasn't even trying to help them?! Instead his digimon came to their aide... needless to say, Davis was furious. Then as he witnessed Wormmon being thrown like a rag doll his mouth hung open as he saw what seemed to be a small golden light head right for Magnamon. He could almost feel Magnamon regain his energy back. But he didn't like what he saw next... Magnamon was heading straight for Chimeramon and Davis wasn't sure if that was a good idea... then he heard the words "MAGNA EXPLOSION!!!" (a/n: did he really say it that loud?) and a huge circular white/golden light emitted itself from Magnamon's body outwards in a large radius. 

Davis ran as fast as he could to his friends aide, and he heard the others cheer for the destruction of the Nightmare Mutation creature known as Chimeramon. But Davis didn't care about that... all he cared about was to see if his friend was alright. 'Please... just please be ok...' he ran pleading for everything to be alright. When he reached him things didn't look too good. Magnamon de-digivolved back to Demiveemon... and that could only mean that the poor little guy had lost almost all his strength... if not all. 

"Demiveemon..." He reached for the small body gently, afraid of how fragile his partner may be. He picked him up softly and took a look around... he could see the base... smoke still rising from some parts... and... he did a double take... Where were his friends!? He shook out of his thoughts as he felt the small body in his arms start to stir... "Davish..." He smiled, his cute little friend having a little slang in this form. "Davish... I'm so tired." He held on a little protectively. "It's ok Demiveemon, I got you." He let out a shaky breath... "You scared me when I saw you head toward Chimeramon. I thought I'd lose you, but it's ok... we won. I'm so proud of you." 

He could feel Demiveemon give off a weak smile... but then felt his little blue companion's body tense... "What's wrong Demiveemon?" Demiveemon gave off a small whimper... and his next sentence came out slightly above a whisper "Davish... your the best friend a digimon could have... thank you..." And then Davis' worst fear came to life... He felt the body vanish... and little bits of data floated in the air for a few seconds... his mouth hung open in shock... 

"No..."

His best friend was dead.

"No..."

Gone... just like that.

"No..."

Deleted.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Davis pounded on the dirt with a fury... bits of sand flying everywhere. His digimon was dead... because...because of the Digimon Emperor. All because of him... Because he wanted to control a world. Because he wouldn't listen to them, when they told him digimon were living things. All because of HIM!!! Davis shot up on his feet in an instant... he was going to make the Digimon Emperor PAY!!!

Davis looked around to find his teammates talking to Ken... who didn't have the Digimon Emperor outfit anymore.. instead he wore a school uniform that Davis couldn't recognize. Davis eyes filled with tears of rage... and he stalked over to the group huddled in a circle. He then saw a green insect breathing in heavily... and instantly recognized it as Wormmon... then Ken took his partner in his arms and he saw there lips move. Then just like his digimon, Wormmon too exploded into bits of data. But Davis didn't even seem to care... his digimon was gone... Davis then heard T.K. say to Ken... "He's gone Ken." Ken was huddled over the floor and looked ready to cry, everyone else also seemed saddened... then Cody spotted Davis. 

"Uhh.. Davis where's Veemon?" 

That reawaked Davis' anger and disobeying human nature, heightened it even more. Everyone's attention spun to Davis' and Ken too was looking at Davis with tears in his eyes. Then out of nowhere Davis fist slammed right into Ken's jaw. Ken was knocked into the sandy floor, cushioning his fall. Everyone looked at Davis with pure and utter shock. Then Davis went in for another punch... or kick... quite frankly he didn't care what he hit him with... just as long as he hit Ken the former Digimon Emperor. 

But T.K. grabbed him from behind trapping his arms so he couldn't move... "Cody, someone get a hold of his legs!" Yolei grabbed one leg and Kari grabbed the other... Davis was shaking violently trying to break free of their hold. 

"Let me go! I'll make you pay you bastard! ARRGGHHH!!! Let me go T.K., Kari, Yolei!!" 

"Not until you calm down!" Kari yelled at him... but he didn't care Ken... the Digimon Emperor... who cares who he is... he deleted his partner... Davis thought. 'I'll beat him too a bloody pulp...' Again he tried to break free and again had no luck. 

"Davis!" Everyone looked at Cody... "Where is Veemon?" Cody hated being ignored... Davis looked at Ken a cold piercing gaze... and spat out with as much venom as he could muster, "He's deleted." Everyone digimon, human alike gasped. Demiveemon was deleted... no wonder Davis... Ken rose to his feet... and bowed apologetically... "I'm sorry..." 

Davis gave a cold and bitter laugh, "Oh yes Ken! You saying I'm sorry will make everything better. It will bring Demiveemon back to me! Yea Ken saying I'm sorry will do that!!!" Davis was angry... he'd kill Ken right there and then, and not a jury in the world would convict him! But that wasn't Davis' style... he didn't kill. He couldn't, no matter how mad he got. But he would beat you into another world... that was for sure. 

"Ken?" Davis' warm, caring voice changed into one of cold, and cruelty. Ken looked at Davis with tears streaming down his face. "Ken, if I ever catch you in the digital world again..." Davis turned his back to everyone... "You'll regret crossing my path." Davis then left, heading towards the nearest digital portal... not caring if anyone followed or not... his digimon was gone... and he couldn't think of nothing but the emptiness he felt. He then whispered into the wind... "Goodbye Demiveemon, I'll miss you."

**A/N: Well what'd you think?! Did ya like it?! I'm sorry... I really wanted to get this idea out... I have other stories to finish I know... but I wanted to do this too... so I guess I'll be working on this as well as my others at the same time. Oh well... Anyways... PLEASE REVIEW!!! It would help inspire me to keep up with this idea... k? laterZ!**


	2. After Math

A

**A/N: OMG!!! I haven't touched this story in such a long time... shame on me. Well honestly I didn't touch it cause there didn't seem to be a lot of reviews for it. But thought I'd try to give it a finishing touch... **

Pushing through the bushes Davis swaggered back to the camp... his eyes barely drying off due to the fact he'd been crying. He sniffed trying to clear his nose, and then took a look behind him. Izzy was nodding his head talking with the other group as they had come out of the digi-port. Then Davis saw his jaw drop, looking at Davis with a saddened expression Davis immediately spun back around.

'I don't need their Damn pity!' He screamed in his mind, if anything he was totally angry with them... all of them! 

Davis was seething when he got back to the camp-site... watching Matt and Tai, he made his way to the table. 

'Damn them!!! Damn them all!!!' His blood was boiling, and he was fighting himself just to keep from lashing out.

"Hey Davis... What's up? Where's Demiveemon? Or did you lose him?" Matt sneered, Davis looked at him a cold piercing gaze... his right eye was twitching.

'Urge to kill rising...' Davis fought with himself, he wasn't about to let them get to him... not now. Besides Demiveemon wouldn't like it if Davis went and killed their friends. 

"None of your damn business blondy." Davis turned his back to them, Tai was about to make a comment when he heard the others come up. 

"Hey congrats guys! That must have been some battle." 

The new Digi-destined team stopped in their tracks, glancing at Davis, who had his back to the team.

T.K. was the one who broke the silence, "Tai, we didn't really do anything."

Tai quirked an eyebrow, then spun around when he heard a cold malicious laugh come from Davis.

"Of course you didn't T.K." Davis got up and spun around his eyes glaring daggers at the team. 

"You wanted to quit, along with the rest of you!" He spat... no point in denying it any longer.

"All of you just gave up, and I kept going. And look what happened? We won! AT THE PRICE OF LOSING DEMIVEEMON!!!" He wanted to collapse... the fight with Ken... he didn't even get his revenge. They kept him from that. 

"Oh, no scratch that... it was more like I won! Not one of you even bothered to help!" 

Davis felt like it was his fault somehow, maybe the reason Demiveemon was deleted was because Davis pushed him too hard? 

No! They could have tried... they didn't even lift a finger to help. Not one!

"WHAT?!" Davis spun around to look at Tai.

"What do you mean Davis?" Davis looked back at the Digi-destined.

"I told them that I was going to stop him, with or without them." He looked back at Tai, "Guess it was without them." 

"So... Demiveemon's deleted?" Izzy asked. He furrowed his brow, "Davis digimon don't die they-"

"Get reconfigured I know!" Davis said looking at him... "That's not the point!" 

"Then what is?"

"They," Davis said pointing to the accusing party which hung their heads low, "didn't try to help me!" 

"Your just being selfish." Stated Matt. 

Davis shook with anger, THAT. WAS. THE. LAST. STRAW!!!!!!

Spinning around looking at Matt with a hatred fury, Davis tried to control his fist from just pouching him out. 

"Let me get this straight...," Davis said pacing around pretending to think, "I come back... destroyed that ugly creature at the price of losing my digimon and best friend. AND-" he gestured toward his team, "THEY GET A PAT ON THE BACK!!!" 

Waving his hands in the air dramatically he yells, "Oh, but Davis doesn't deserve credit! Since he's the ONLY one who took care of the Emperor's Nightmare Creature!" 

Everyone hung their heads low, as Davis walked away. Grabbing his bags, he started walking away. How he was going to get home... he didn't care, because now he was alone... and he'd planned on keeping it that way. 

**A/N: Cruddy ending I know! Sorry... It is finished. I think it is a good side story for what could have happened.**


End file.
